


少年革命夜神月！

by AkiraRaye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye
Summary: 基本上是夜神月水仙文，含CP乱炖。看标题就知道内容全抄《少女革命ウテナ》，没看过《少女革命ウテナ》的朋友小心被剧透……简而言之是怪同人，可能还很爆笑●姫宮アンシー/蔷薇新娘：基拉饰●天上ウテナ：夜神月饰雷人，小心，快跑
Relationships: Yagami Light/Yagami Light
Kudos: 1





	少年革命夜神月！

已经是这个月第四次被抓住了。棕发的少年无奈地遮掩着自己手臂上的纹身，和老师斗争着无数个来回。大概是看在优异成绩的份上，老师并没有过多地为难夜神月，只是气势汹汹地离开了。还没等他在窗口歇一口气，身后的黑发的好友就飞了过来，把他压得半死。

“好重啊！松田！ ”夜神月抱怨着。

“这是你早上不等我就离开的惩罚！”松田笑嘻嘻的说。还没等夜神月接话，松田就惊喜地喊了起来：“啊，那不是弥学姐吗？”

夜神月的目光往下一扫，看见金发的女生穿着整齐的制服，怒气冲天地斥责对面衣衫不整的男生。

“别去打扰别人啦！”夜神月移开目光小声抱怨。还没等他继续教育看热闹的松田，对方惊讶的声音传来：“啊，弥学姐打人了！”

夜神月向下望，变成了三个人在争吵。“新来的是魅上学长。那个被打的家伙好像叫基拉吧。他是个喜欢在温室里读书的怪人哦。”松田兴致勃勃地讲解着战况，“啊，基拉和我们是一个班级的哦！”

夜神月兴趣缺缺地扫视着下方。弥学姐欺负男生，结果被对方的好友抓了个正着？一般不是反过来的吗……？真是搞不懂。

傍晚时分，松田和夜神路过走廊，一阵哄笑声传来，一群男生围成一圈嘲笑着什么。夜神月搂住松田的肩膀，余光看到了什么，神色凝重了起来。

“我们先走吧。”夜神月用平常的语气劝回了松田好奇的目光。目送对方走进宿舍后，夜神月又迅速地折返回来，三下五除二地撕掉了墙上的情书。粉色的信纸再眼熟不过，他甚至是这份情书的第一个读者。

“太可恶了！”夜神月扫视着畏缩的人群，“为什么做这种事情！羞辱别人很好玩吗？”

“不是我们干的。”没有溜走的学生们慌忙解释，“不知道是谁做的。”

“希望松田不知道这件事情。”

夜神月半是期望半是威胁地驱散了人群。如果不是这些男生喜欢翻找垃圾桶，那么只能是……

推开音乐部沉重的门，走廊的光照进黑暗的门。弥学姐，或者叫弥海砂，抬头对上了他的目光。

“是你贴的吗？”夜神月举起手中皱巴巴的粉色信纸，“弥学姐不是很受欢迎吗？”

“受欢迎的我确实不需要做这种事情。”弥海砂瞪着他，“是你写的吗？”

“是你丢的吗？”夜神月毫不退让，“原来也有过这种事情吧？你默许大家随便捡走你的信……”

“那又怎样呢？”弥海砂扭开头，声音甚至有点委屈，“每天都是那么多信，我怎么处理得来啊！”

“那么你去和松田交往作为补偿如何？”夜神月晃了晃手中的信，脑海中浮现出中午时的一幕。这么轻浮的家伙……

“开什么玩笑！”弥海砂手中的麦克风划了一条弧线，对准了他，“我要和你决斗！”

“卡拉OK决斗？”

“是竞技场决斗！”

按照弥海砂的指示，夜神月的脚步停在了学校的树林深处。巨大的石门阻断了去路。还没等他抱怨，胳膊上的纹身隐隐灼痛，石门向两边滑去。夜神月顺着显现的阶梯一步步向上走，终于来到了空旷的决斗场。

弥海砂站在那里。身旁是一个红发红眼的青年。

“你是……基拉学长？为什么在这里？”

“他是神的新娘，还是海砂的男友，当然会在这里啦！”弥海砂一边说着一边把手伸向男友的胸口。还没等夜神月抗议，就看见弥海砂的手中多了一把利剑。

“魔法吗？”夜神月抓紧了自己从剑道部借来的临时武器，“我还以为这是一场平等的决斗——”

“我可没有说过这种话哦！”弥海砂晃了晃手中的神之剑，指着夜神月胸口的蔷薇，“如果蔷薇被击落——”

“就算输对吗？”夜神月不等对方说完，就率先攻来。那个红发的男人拉开了弥海砂，躲过了他的攻击。在这种二比一的局势下，不知何时从一旁钻出来一个人影：“你们在干什么——”

弥海砂向声音望去。夜神月趁着机会击落了蔷薇。

“为什么会有人打扰啊！”回过神的弥海砂恼火地说道。“根据规则，不应该有人能够打扰决斗的啊！”

红发的男人没有回应。他向夜神月走来，微笑着说：“初次见面，我是蔷薇新娘，从今天起，我就属于你了。”


End file.
